


And All My Bones Belonged To You

by westan_apanthoticon



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Big Bird - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fucking Help Me, Height Differences, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so sorry, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kind of ???, Librarian AU, M/M, Scooby Doo - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vore, babe i hope you still love me after reading this, big bird is a ho, big bird only bottoms for ryan ross, big bird vores fred full sized like the god that he is, bottom!fred, but that's the prequel and hasn't been written yet, enjoy whip dab, eventual vore, fred is pretty happy with big bird being 8'3 ;;;;))))), fred rogers - Freeform, holy fuck i've made a mistake, humanlike big bird, humanoid au, i'm so clever, in which fred the punisher is fred the publisher, not small vore, sin - Freeform, top!big bird, waiT NO NOT FRED ROGERS, yknow what i'm just gonna leave it there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westan_apanthoticon/pseuds/westan_apanthoticon
Summary: this is MY au, don't like don't read. h8rs will be blocked. ok google send postwhy the fuck am i doing this





	And All My Bones Belonged To You

**Author's Note:**

> i hate vore
> 
> im so sorry

Big Bird had always kept his stack of medical books on the gray, plush ottoman in his dentist’s office. The sunlight would spill over them in the afternoon, giving the room a professional yet relaxed aesthetic. The feathery dentist liked to pore over the pictures between appointments, yearning for the day a patient would walk in and recline in the leather chair with a mouth just like in the diagrams, finally, someone open-minded and willing. Someone that would be his to have and to hold and to nibble.

Of course, the medical books contained limited pictures. So Big Bird frequented the local library after work, browsing the 611 anatomy section of the nonfiction area. As dusk settled and the library grew mellower, he turned to the library computers to provide him with material, using the excuse of his dentistry practice if anyone asked.

It was on a quieter Tuesday evening that he was approached by a young blond librarian.

“Excuse me, sir,” the man said politely, “I can’t help but notice you have a habit of checking out medical books. We just had several anatomical encyclopedias donated by the G.H. Hospital and I was wondering if you’d like me to hold them in your name.”

Big Bird smiled gratefully. “Thank you. I’d appreciate that. I love to look at anatomical models in my spare time.”

The librarian’s eyebrow quirked and the bird hastened to add, “I’m a dentist, you see.”

“Oh, of course,” said the librarian, a flash of emotion there and then gone on his face. “Well, my name is Fred. If you ever need assistance of any kind, I’m open-minded and available.”

“Thanks again,” replied Big Bird. He logged out of the community computer and left without checking out any books. He couldn’t get Fred’s chiseled jawbone and smooth, soft, vulnerable skin out of his head. He imagined closing his beak around the man’s flesh⎯

No. He couldn’t be thinking this about some stranger who had just happened to take interest to him. Fred was probably only being polite. But Big Bird kept replaying that one sentence over and over in his head: _“I’m open-minded and available…”_

Big Bird was no stranger to desiring people he had just met. Once, memorably, he’d had a fling with his longtime patient, Ryan Ross. But the yellow bird didn’t get a chance to exercise his fantasies often. Most people would balk as soon as they found out that Big Bird wanted to vore them.

So why did Fred feel different?

The walk home from the library was long and the sun had set by the time Big Bird was home. Burdened by his emotions, he flopped into bed, running his hands through his feathers exhaustedly. He didn’t have friends at the office, and all of his “companions” had been one night stands. Big Bird had never imagined that being alone would make one so _lonely_. He drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Big Bird had put the kind librarian out of his mind for the rest of the week and focused hard on his work. But Saturday morning, as he was pouring birdseed absentmindedly into his bowl (and spilling most of it upon the counter as a result of his daydreaming), the doorbell rang and jolted him out of his thoughts, causing him to upend the whole bag of birdseed. The bird made his way hastily to the door, smoothing his feathers before opening up to reveal none other than the friendly librarian of last Tuesday. Big Bird blinked in confusion, while Fred smiled sheepishly and held up a bag full of heavy books. 

“You hadn’t been by the library in almost a week. I’m used to seeing you around,” Fred explained. “I’d started to wonder where you were, and the encyclopedias were getting lonely.” He laughed a little and awkwardly set the bag on the step. “So I, uh, your address was in the library records, and I thought it couldn’t hurt to drop off some books. Everyone can do with a little more anatomy, or, more reading, right?”

The yellow avian found himself charmed by Fred’s kindness (and by his fluffy golden hair, really, he wasn’t even going to try to deny that one). 

“Why don’t you come in?” Big Bird offered, holding the door open for the blond man. “I’m not busy, and maybe we could look at some of these encyclopedias together, man to bird.”

“That sounds great,” answered Fred, stepping into the bird’s house. He set the bag of books down on Big Bird’s kitchen table while the feathery creature poured himself a new bowl of birdseed, sitting down across from Fred, who had taken out one of the anatomy books and was poring over the pictures. _Just like I do…_ Damn it. He had to focus. The charming librarian just wasn't into that. Big Bird didn’t know why he was getting his hopes up.

Big Bird scooped seeds into his beak, but soon he noticed Fred’s gaze on him.

“Do I have crumbs in my feathers?” he asked, confused, but Fred shook his head with a “don’t worry about it” gesture. Big Bird dismissed it, but when he caught the librarian again, he said, “Are you _sure_ I don’t have any crumbs on me?”

“No, it’s just…” Fred trailed off. The bird motioned for him to continue, and he sighed, “I just… I like watching you eat. Your beak is so grand, and so _big_ , and you know most people who live around here have ordinary mouths, and I…” He put his head down and wouldn’t continue.

Big Bird’s heart was pounding and the world seemed to go off-kilter. Fred wasn’t making sense.

“You like watching me eat? Why are you sad? Fred, I don't understand what you're saying.” He just wanted the headache to stop and things to start becoming clear. Big Bird pushed back his chair and went to stand next to Fred’s seat.

Fred mumbled something incomprehensible into his hands. The big yellow bird had to lean in close, so close, to hear Fred repeat himself.

“I like _vore_ ,” he whispered in a voice choked with self-loathing. Big Bird could tell the librarian expected him to hate him now.

“You- you- what?” Big Bird sputtered. Fred immediately covered his face with his hands. “No no no, it’s not a bad thing,” he hastened to add. “It’s just a big surprise. A _big_ surprise. I… I’m into that, too.”

Fred’s face lit up for a split second. Then he looked dejected again. “What is it?” Big Bird asked.

“Yes, you’re into vore,” Fred said sadly. “But there’s no way you could be into me.”


End file.
